Beautiful Love
by Samurai-flower
Summary: A story about the love between the King of Sorrow and Klonoa. Can their feelings prevail? Rated for language and lots yoai content..and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Here is Chapter one of my story...no yaoi yet But there will be AND THERE WILL BE A LOT OF IT! 

Ch. 1  
It was another normal day in our household...everyone was doing their chores and thinking about the next day to come. Klonoa peers out a foggy window grimly. "It still isn't clean..." He mumbles wiping it furiously. Guntz pops up beside him trying not to laugh. "Maybe it's because you're using wax to clean it off!" Noticing this, Klonoa flops on the floor groaning. The King of Sorrow is watching him smiling.

End of Chapter one...sorry this is so short..this will be the only short chapter, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here goes...

Chapter Two  
Klonoa hangs over the sill of the window he had just cleaned. The King of Sorrow walks over to him, staring at him quietly. Klonoa turns and looks at him, his golden amber orbs shining. "What'cha doin'?" He asks cheerfuly. The King seems to snap out of a trance and smiles. "Nothing..." He whispers, his white cheeks turning a deep red. Klonoa smiles and wiggles his nose at him then turns and hangs out the window again. A warm breeze wafts by, brushing against Klonoa's long floppy ears, making them sway. 'He blushes so easy...' He thinks to himself, smiling. Janga was hard at work in the kitchen, being the cook and all. The High Priestess was standing next to him, humming as she washes the dishes. "Damn!" The cat hisses as a plate slips from his claws and smashes on the tile floor. "It's alright, it was just an accident Janga." The High Priestess says picking up the pieces smiling a little to herself at his slight emberassment. "Thanks.." He mumbles not used to much kindness, being hunted by Guntz and all...well, he USED to be. But now...things are different.

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok! This chapter will have slight yaoi content so if you don't like that kind of thing...don't read it and don't complain. Ok, third chapter, here we go...

Chapter THREE  
Klonoa moans softly, arching his back slightly so he can press up against the King of Sorrow a bit harder. The King of Sorrow smiles trailing his hands down Klonoa's sides then moving them down between his legs. Klonoa moans loudly as he feels fingers start to probe him, first lightly, then with increased pressure. He starts to gasp lightly as he feels something warm and wet trail up his most sensitive part...then everything starts to spin and then fades to black.

Klonoa bursts awake from his sleep gasping. He carefully looks under his sheet and frowns lightly at the whiteish, sticky liquid splashed on his bed and legs. "Just great..." He mumbles getting up to get dressed. "It was a dream...just a dream..." He whispers to himself as he cleans up the mess off his black fur. He suddenly stops as a thought crosses his mind. A delicious and intimate thought, causing him to halt his actions entirely. In the next room, the King of Sorrow was awake also podering over a very similar dream that he had awaken from just moments ago. Klonoa shakes his head to dispell the image from his mind as he wanders into the hall and down to the laundry room, suprised to find that the King of Sorrow was down there already putting his sheets in the washer. "Good morning Klonoa." He says his white cheeks turning red upon seeing him. Klonoa smiles bidding him a good morning in reply, his cheeks too, a red color. "How come you're washing your sheets Hyu' ?" Klonoa asks desperatley tryingto start a mild conversation. The King stuffs the rest of his sheets and blanket in the washer, his face had become a brighter red color. "Oh no reason...just wanna wash them.." He mumbles avoiding his gaze. "Me too.." Klonoa quickly answers putting in his sheets with the King's hoping he hadn't noticed why he was washing them.  
Later that day...around 5:30..  
"Say, the next town over are gonna shoot off fireworks later at about midnight!" Tat says to everyone excitedly. "Well, we won't see them will we? We'll all be asleep or half dead by then." Janga says cooly, imediatly killing Tat's happy mood. Guntz shrugs the loads his gun. "I'm gonna go out and do some target practice." He says then heads outside. Popka is sitting on a counter next to a pot of stew trying to steal some but Lolo swats away his claw telling him to wait for dinner. "But..I'm hungry!" He whines. The priestess in training sighs. "Just wait, and when dinner rolls around you'll get the first and largest helping, ok?" Popka cheers to this then leaves the kitchen. Klonoa was sitting comfortably on the sill of an open window, in a half daydream state until Guntz comes back in and pokes him.  
A blackness had covered the used to be dimly lighted sky of evening. Night had fallen.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING! This chapter contains heavy yaoi content so if you don't like this kind of thing don't read this, and turn and run while you can! DO NOT FLAME ME AT ALL!  
Well then, with this said, on with the chapter…

Chapter FOUR

Countless sparkly stars dot across the black, peaceful night sky. Everyone was asleep except for the King of Sorrow, whom was sitting on the roof, pondering feelings. Moonlight dances across his white fur making it shine. Klonoa gently hops up onto the roof and starts to say something but stops. His breath catches in his throat as he sees the King of Sorrow. 'He looks so…angelic like' He thinks in his mind as he approaches him. The King of Sorrow looks up as Klonoa walks over to him. His red orbs shine as he whispers 'hello' to him, his face growing a bit red. Klonoa smiles at him then sits down next to him. "Isn't it beautiful?" He whispers. The King of Sorrow The King nods then suddenly jumps a little as a firework erupts in the sky, then another and another, until it is a continues stream of lights and sparkles. A sudden thought goes through Klonoa's mind; the he gently places his hands on the King's shoulders and pulls him toward him. "Klonoa…" he breathes, their lips just 1 inch away. Klonoa smiles and falls headlong into his red eyes, those beautiful ruby red eyes as he brings their lips together, pushing his tongue into the King's mouth.  
The King sighs gently as he feels Klonoa's hands on his sides, rubbing him. Klonoa breaks the deep kiss and starts to suck on the King's neck, making him moan softly. The King of Sorrow snaps from his inner sanctum as he feels Klonoa release him. "Huh?" He says, his voice a breathless whisper. Klonoa shakes his head. "We can't do this…" Klonoa mumbles. "Wha..Klonoa….why not?" The King asks staring at him. Klonoa looks at him solemnly for a little while, then suddenly grins. "Not here…we can't do it here." The King of Sorrow smiles then nods. "C'mon." Klonoa says then jumps off the roof. The King follows him with just a thought of what was to come making him excited. Once on the ground Klonoa pulls the King to him again, kissing him passionately and deeply. Klonoa grabs the King's hips, steering them both into the house and up the stairs. He then opens the door to his room and maneuvers them both inside, closing the door with his foot.  
Klonoa pushes the King of Sorrow onto his bed then slowly crawls over him, licking his body. "Klonoa…" The King gasps out as he feels his warm tongue slide between his legs. Klonoa smiles and then with quickness, pushes the King's penis into the warm confines of his mouth. The King of Sorrow lets out a loud yell and starts to gasp. Klonoa starts to move his lips up and down causing the King to cry out harder. "Oh please!" He says looking at him pleadingly. Klonoa stops his ministrations and gently takes him out of his mouth then crawls over him again. Klonoa brings his lips to Hyu's ear and whispers something to him. Klonoa smiles as he flips the King over so he is lying on his stomach. Klonoa slowly takes off his blue shorts then waits a moment listening to the Kings heavy breathing. "Ready?" Klonoa asks but plunges forward before he hears a reply. The King lets out a loud scream as he digs his nails into the mattress. Klonoa moans softly the friction on his buried cock drove him to plunge faster into the one beneath him. Klonoa lets out a long cry as his seed suddenly bursts inside the King of Sorrow's body. The King of Sorrow moans as he feels something hot and sticky being fired off inside him.  
A couple moments later Klonoa drags himself out of Hyu' and pulls him over to him stroking his ears gently. "Hyu…I love you." Klonoa whispers to him. The King smiles, no one ever made him feel this way. "I love you too Klonoa…. always." The two then fall into a peaceful sleeping curled up in each other's arms.

End of Chapter Four


End file.
